Playing chest games is a good entertainment from which people establish pleasant relationships with one another. There are many different chess games, such as "Go" and Chinese Chess. These games are, of course, interesting games; however, they have considerably complicated and profound rules which might prevent the players from enjoying the game, especially when the players are a beginner in respect to the game. To permit both players in a chess game, either young or old in age, parent or child, to enjoy the game and naturally establish a pleasant relationship between them during the game, it is desirable to design a chess game with simple and plain rules specially suitable for an adult and a child to play together.